VroniPlag Wiki:Verschiebewünsche
Offene Verschiebewünsche Trage die Parameter bitte hier ein! Wenn ich nicht reagiere (weil Wikia mal wieder nicht benachrichtigt), dann auf meiner Disku was schreiben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:18, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) * Fertige Verschiebewünsche * Xg -pubyear:2009 -startpage:5 -endpage:175 -bcstartpage:-3 -bcendpage:187 -target:Xg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:21, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Ugv -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:74 -target:Ugv -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 14:28, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Sse -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:167 -bcstartpage:-18 -bcendpage:191 -target:Sse --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 21:13, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Is -pubyear:2007 -startpage:15 -endpage:455 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:477 -target:Is SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 19:58, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Lcg -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:89 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:115 -target:Lcg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:35, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Gp -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:92 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:112 -target:Gp Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 17:53, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) * Chg -pubyear:2005 - startpage:1 -endpage:284 -bcstartpage:18 -bcendpage:315 - target:Chg SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:58, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Acb -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:66 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:82 -target:Acb --Hindemith (Diskussion) 20:15, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Bza -pubyear:2008 -startpage:6 -endpage:70 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:83 -target:Bza --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:22, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Cak -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:45 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:57 -target:Cak --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:18, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Wfe -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:58 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:76 -target:Wfe --Hindemith (Diskussion) 01:58, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Sns -pubyear:2009 -startpage:10 -endpage:40 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:56 -target:Sns --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:00, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) * Ast -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:194 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:237 -target:Ast SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 06:39, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Cpk -pubyear:2010 -startpage:5 -endpage:43 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:50 -target:Cpk -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Bd -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-6 -bcendpage:90 -target:Bd --Hindemith (Diskussion) 09:09, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Bes -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:76 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:84 -target:Bes --Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 14:38, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) * Br -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:81 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:115 -target:Br -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Ib -pubyear:2013 -startpage:1 -endpage:83 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:100 -target:Ib -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Imb -pubyear:2008 -startpage:8 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:91 -target:Imb -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:34, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mwe -pubyear:2006 -startpage:1 -endpage:124 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:141 -target:Mwe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:46, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ank -pubyear:1997 -startpage:1 -endpage:157 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:200 -target:Ank Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 11:56, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC)]] Verschoben ----WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:06, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mra -pubyear:2016 -startpage:9 -endpage:333 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:374 -target:Mra -- SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 14:39, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:30, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sr -pubyear:2007 -startpage:6 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:157 -target:Sr -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:34, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ph -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:61 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:79 -target:Ph -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:34, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sng -pubyear:2006 -startpage:10 -endpage:97 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:121 -target:Sng -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Pf -pubyear:2006 -startpage:7 -endpage:220 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:242 -target:Pf SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 11:13, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhe -pubyear:1999 -startpage:8 -endpage:177 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:216 -target:Mhe SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:52, 23. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhg -pubyear:2006 -startpage:12 -endpage:199 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:207 -target:Mhg -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:44, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:15, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) * Csc -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:188 -bcstartpage:-23 -bcendpage:203 -target:Csc -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:22, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) (bin mir aber bei dem Zahlenwert zur "bcstartpage" nicht ganz sicher, hatte alle Vorspannseiten vom Vorsatzblatt an mitgezählt - so korrekt?) Sieht gut aus! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:26, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) * Tso -pubyear:2009 -startpage:7 -endpage:190 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:227 -target:Tso --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 15:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:9 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:140 -target:Ama --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 13:50, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Jba -pubyear:20092005 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:107 -target:Jba --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 09:15, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Please check the data and make sure they are all correct!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:26, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:140 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:146 -target:Ama ----SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:56, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) *:Warum das denn? Warum soll Ama verschoben werden? Der Text ist verderbt, daher ANR! BTW: '-endpage:140?' Wirklich? Sicher? Oder wieder eine pragmatische Spekulation? --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:30, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, alles ist schon angelegt, die Seitenzahlen müssen noch ggf. angepasst werden, das mache ich händisch. Die Fragmente sollten in's ANR, damit sie einzeln noch geprüft werden auf Seitenzahlen und Zeilenzahlen. Dann können sie halt händisch verschoben werden. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:17, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) BotStuff You set up a pywikipediabot according to the directions here https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Pywikipediabot. The Python3-Bot code to move ANR->HNR can be found at makeHNR.py Hier sind Templates für * Befunde: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Befunde * Alle andere Seiten: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Andere_Seiten Ältere Beiträge im Archiv.